Birthday Suprises
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: *FINISHED* Yaoi/Yuri warning. leekato, jeri/rika. Henry get's a intresting gift for his birthday. (i suck a summerys ^-^;;)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters off digimon although I wish I did. I want them for my next birthday!!!!!!!^-^ Or Christmas, if there is a Santa let him know that I want them!^-^ I'll share!  
  
A/N- This is just a story I thought of on a whim. Please R/R. No flames.  
  
*****  
  
Henry walked into his apartment building. He had just got back from his birthday party, that the other tamers had thrown him. His 18th birthday. Whoopee. Not that he didn't have fun, it was just they didn't have there digimon there. (He still had a strained relationship with his father since he had found out his dad knew that the program that they uploaded into Terriermon would force the digimon to return to the digital world.) And Takato, his secret crush hadn't showed up.  
  
He was contemplating this as he walked up the stairs to his apartment when he had a head on collision with Jeri and Rika.  
  
"What on earth are you two doing here?" He asked as he helped the two girls up.  
  
"We were dropping off you birthday present" Jeri said with a bright smile.  
  
"It's from all of us!" Rika added.  
  
"And, dare I ask, who 'all of us are?'" Henry asked, hoping it would include Takato.  
  
"Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, Suzie, and me of course!" Rika replied, in a tone that clearly said that you have to be an idiot not to know that.  
  
"Oh." Henry said, trying to squash his disappointment.  
  
"Takato would've came, Henry, but he was tied up at the time." Jeri said as she took note of her friends look.  
  
"Anyway," Rika said getting slightly impatient. "Your presents in there" she pointed to his apartment "So have fun and see you later" with that she turned on her heel and dragged her girlfriend off.  
  
Henry walked into his apartment, wondering what the hell that was all about. He walked into his bedroom to deposit his jacket, when he froze. There lying on his stomach on Henry's bed, tied with silky ropes, his hands behind his back, his feet and legs tied together, another silk rope tied around his throat, not to mention the one tied around his mouth, to act like a gag, was Takato Matsuda. The beautiful crimson eyed angel that he loved.  
  
*****  
  
A/N- So, what do you think? Should I continue it or what? Should I up the rating or what? R/R! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. It's pointless to sue.  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one, but I've had a serious case of writers block for it. ^^;;;;; anyway, have you ever notice how Takato in Yaoi fics is always submissive? I think I'll change that..*grins*  
  
The rating has been raised for the people who requested it. And let me put it simply; it WILL earn its rating. Oh and to Crystal Starr, if you don't like my writing DON'T READ IT! Anyway, to the rest of you, enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
"Takato?" Henry questioned, confused. Then entertained the idea of slapping himself, because of course Takato couldn't answer him, he was gagged for god's sake!  
  
Henry moved over to the bed and untied the gag.  
  
"Whew, thanks, it's hard to breathe in those" Takato said, as Henry started to untie the ropes.  
  
"Why, may I ask, were you.." Henry started to ask, as Takato rubbed his wrists where they were tied.  
  
"..Was I tied to your bed." Takato finished.  
  
"Uh..yeah. That would be nice to know." Henry said fighting the urge to blush, as Takato turned his crimson eyes on him.  
  
Takato smirked, an all too predatory look in those eyes. "Oh" Takato said crawling slightly, over the few inches space between them, "a little birdymon told me something interesting..."  
  
Henry leaned back slightly, nervous. "Really, and what may that be?"  
  
Takato was now leaning over him, there faces millimeters apart, Henry could feel his warm breath, "Simply put? That you want me." Henry face grew redder as Takato's lips brushed his, "And if you want me, ...I'd be more then happy to have you..."  
  
Takato paused, allowing Henry to decide.  
  
Henry stared into his eyes looking for the confirmation of what was just said. It was there, the emotions that he wanted to see for so long, and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Takato smiled, and pressed their lips together again, slipping his hands under Henrys shirt, running them over his chest, then pulling his shirt off, removing his mouth from Henry's and reattaching to his shoulder.  
  
Henry moaned a little as Takato placed licks and kisses on his shoulders and chest. Takato bit Henry's nipple then licked the stinging sensation away, creating little shocks of pleasure to run through out his body, causing Henry to whimper.  
  
Henry tangled his hand in Takato's hair and lifted his face with the other, "I didn't know you could be so aggressive"  
  
Takato blinked, "do you want me to stop?"  
  
Henry winked. "Nope."  
  
"Do you want me to go farther?" Takato asked searching for any sign of uncertainty.  
  
"If you want me, you can have me, I want you" Henry replied looking directly into Takato's eyes.  
  
A moment passed. "As you wish"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"TAKATO!!!" Henry had never screamed that loudly before, even in anger!  
  
"Look at me." His voice is low with passion, but Henry was to busy thrashing about to really hear him. That new angle. He could feel himself burn sweetly all over with every hit to his prostate, and he started to keen in fervor.  
  
Takato grunts, and commands again "Henry, LOOK AT ME!" Henry heard him this time, and looked him straight in the eyes. Takato was close, Henry could hear it in his voice, He was almost there too. "When you- Ah!- come, I want you to see my face, and remember- Uhhh!- who did this to you, - AHH!!- even when we're apart, oh god, oh god, HENRY!!"  
  
Takato's pupils dilate, and his last hard stroke buries him to the hilt. His head rolls back, and the cords of his slender neck stand out as Henry felt the electric hot rush shoot inside of him, filling him to the brink.  
  
Just watching and feeling his lover in the throes of climax. Henry let himself go,  
  
In a back-breaking arch, Henry let his own fiery streams of passion spray on Takato as far up as his chest, even as he continues to unload himself in his depths.  
  
Henry doesn't scream, he couldn't even BREATHE, he was so caught up.  
  
Involuntarily, he closed his eyes and held his breath.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, Henry came down from my climax, his head spinning.  
  
He was vaguely aware of arms wrapped around my neck.  
  
Blearily, He opens his eyes a little, and sees the panicked face of Takato staring down at Him.  
  
The arms tighten around his neck.  
  
"Henry! Henry! Are you okay, I thought you blacked out! Breathe, say something!, anything!!"  
  
Henry shakes his head slowly, and attempt to raise himself up on his elbows, with a little help from Takato.  
  
With that done, he looks at him and states rather dumbly, "Damn your good."  
  
He looks puzzled for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "Thanks..I think."  
  
Henry laughed, and Takato flopped down next to him.  
  
"Am I going to have to thank Rika and Jeri?" Henry asked as he wrapped his arms around Takato.  
  
"We both are going to have to," Takato stated yawning, they helped."  
  
"Later, first sleep. Then find them to thank them." Henry said his eyes already closed.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Takato replied, pulling the covers up around them.  
  
The words barely falling from his lips before he was asleep. But Henry didn't notice, he was also fast on his way to join him.  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
FINISHED!!! Thank god! So...What do you think? Please R/R!!!!! 


End file.
